


In Louis arms

by Louis_Oops_Harry_Hi_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mean Louis, Mystery, Sweet Harry, Temporary Amnesia, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_Oops_Harry_Hi_28/pseuds/Louis_Oops_Harry_Hi_28
Summary: This is based on a book I read, "In the devils arms"He was told his name was Hector Styles. He was also told that he was engaged to the incredibly handsome Louis Tomlinson, which did not make sense to Hector because it seemed like Louis hated him.the only problem was that Hector had no memory whatsoever and Louis refused to let him go until he remembered what he had done and faced up to all the pain he caused Louis and his sister Lottie
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

He awoke as an icy wind blew across his body. Slowly he opened his eyes and tried to figure out where he was. Everything was misty, cold and silent. with difficulty he pulled himself to his feet and for a moment he became dizzy, So he leaned against a tree stump till the dizziness passed. He began looking around him when he realized how few clothes he wore. He only had a jean and a thin sweater on, along with some sneakers, which was damp due to the misty weather and lying on the ground for who knows how long.

What am I doing out here? He whispered to himself. He tried desperately to figure out where he was or what his name was, but I felt like he tried to navigate his way in pitch darkness. there was nothing. his mind was a blank. he was still confused and in a haze that he began to stumble forward and fell down onto the ground. for a moment he lay there trying to listen for any movements to indicate any form of life.

Suddenly he heard a noise. He remained quiet but looked in the direction from where he heard the noise and spotted a chocolate brown Labrador curiously approaching him. "Here boy," he said and felt relieved that the dog was friendly and as he held out his hand the dog sniffed it and then started licking him. When he looked behind the dog he saw a man standing a few feet away. "Thank goodness" he whispered after he spotted the man. "Sit Cliff," the man said as he curiously watched the taller boy.

He slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around himself and he realized that his right arm was injured. "I'm so cold," he said speaking to the man. He was shorter than him but he looked very intimidating as his icy blue eyes scanned over him. for a moment he wanted to leave when he saw the evil expression on the man's face, but then the man spoke. "What on earth possessed you to walk all the way over the moor in this weather without a coat?"

"I...I" His face grew paler and his emerald green eyes stared almost pleadingly at the man. "I don't remember" He answered. The man watched him in disbelief and rephrased the question differently." What are you doing out here, or should i rather not ask?" He helplessly shook his head. His soft brown curls moved off his shoulders while he shook his head. " I.. "His voice broke and he began to feel nauseous. the other man saw something was wrong and made his way over to the taller man. he lifted his chin to look at his face and tugged a loose curl away from his face.

He saw that the shorter man was staring at his forehead and then he heard him mutter something under his breath and then he locked with the taller boys as a dark expression filled his face." you had some type of accident. there is blood on your face. Did you hit your head or did some guy finally lose his cool with you?" Bewildered at the man's tone of voice the taller boy softly responded. "I can't remember anything. I woke up in the mist... I couldn't hear or see a thing.." his lips quivered "it sounds silly but I can't remember anything either..."

the man stared at him for a while. " when you fell, you might have been concussed." There was still something about this man that the taller man couldn't grasp. It felt like the man resented coming across him and he was irritated by the situation. Cliff nudged him with his cold nose so he bent down to pet him. he saw how annoyed the shorter oy was with the dog's behavior."What is the last thing you remember? where were you? Who were you with?" "I can't remember anything, it's as if my mind is full of mist. I can't remember who I am or where I am or what even my name is..: he whispered. "Nothing at all?" his tone sounded violent at the last part and his jaw tightened.

The taller man felt like he was going to burst into tears if he spoke so he just looked down to the ground and shook his head sideways. the taller man suddenly grabbed his arm and started shaking him slightly. "Is this your idea of a sick joke?" He asked savagely. "No" the taller man muttered, he was alarmed and scared of the smaller man's behavior. "who could find anything funny in... in being trapped inside a nightmare? At first, I thought I was asleep... it didn't seem possible that it could be real. I ran and ran" The shorter man stared at him as if he did not believe him. The taller man stared back at the man and his green eyes started to fill with tears... 

The shorter boy eventually let out a shrug and said. "you better come back to the house and I will take you to the hospital if you have a concussion you might need medical treatment. It might take a while to get you there in this mist." "Thank you", the taller boy said nervously. He was glad to see that most of the anger had dissapeared from the shorter man's face.


	2. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector finally finds out "Who he is" and he doesn't like it at all.

Both men and the dog slowly made their way back to the shorter man's cabin on the other side of the moor. They had to stop quite often because the taller man was weak and cold. For the first few minutes, they walked in silence. Until the taller man decided to break the silence. "Who am I? What you said back there seemed like you know me." The Shorted man, stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the taller man and said; " So after everything you put me through, you still want to play this game? Fine I will play along for now. Your name is Hector Styles and you are my fiance! My name is Louis Tomlinson and we've been together for 2 years" 

Hector was in complete shock. This man next to him seems to hate him, why would he be engaged to someone who hates him? "How is that possible? from my point of view, it looks like you hate me, so why would you want to marry me?" "Because I loved you, and never thought you would do this to me" "What did I do to you?" Hector asks, tears building up again. "Oh I know you will finally get tired of pretending and then you will have to answer all my questions. Now hurry up it's freaking cold out here, the cabin is just up ahead."

There were so many thoughts running through Hector's mind, that he started feeling dizzy again and he tripped over a rock and fell down to the ground. Louis cursed under this breath and went over to help Hector up. He draped one of Hector's arms around his neck and helped him walk till they reached Louis cabin. when they arrived at the door, he let go of Hector and opened the door. he helped Hector to a couch and threw a blanket over him and went into the kitchen. Hector heard him talking to a woman whose voice he did not recognize.

Hector listened to the muffled voices for a while and just before he could fall asleep, Louis exited the kitchen and came over to him. "There are still some of your clothes left in your old room, go take a warm shower and get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold." Hector sat upright but made no attempt to move. "Why are you still sitting there? I'm not gonna wash your back." "Um. I. I don't know where my room or the bathroom is." Hector replied. "Oh you're good, Your room is down the hall, first door to the left and the bathroom second door on the right." "Thank you." Hector softly replied and stood up. he made his way down the hall and went into what was supposed to be his room.

He entered the room and thought things would start to feel familiar, but absolutely nothing felt remotely familiar. He looked around and saw a photo of the two of them and they looked happy together, So why would Louis hate him? Hector opened a box and found some clothes. what he found shocked him to the core. there were only tight black leather pants and see-through shirts. "I would never wear this," he said out loud. Luckily he found some sweatpants and a hoodie. He made his way to the bathroom and took a warm shower, got dressed and went back to the living room, where he found Louis, busy making a fire.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" Louis asked as soon as he lifted his head up. " I. I'm sorry, I would never wear those clothes that I found in the boxes." " Oh trust me, darling, you wouldn't wear anything else," Louis said. Tears shot into Hector's eyes and he turned around and went back to his room and cried himself to sleep. A few hours later he awoke from his stomach growling, so he went to the living room and when he saw no one was there, he went into the kitchen and found the woman, who's voice he heard earlier. "You're awake, you must be starving, sit down let me make you some coffee, and warm up some soup." Thank you, but is it possible for me to ask for tea instead, please? " "Yes of course, I'm just used to you drinking coffee. I'm Lottie by the way, in case you couldn't remember." "Sorry I can't, but thank you Lottie."

Hector drank his soup in silence and when he finished, he washed out his teacup and bowl and left them on the dry rack because he did not know where to put them. Lottie watched him in silence and thought to herself, the Hector she knew would never wash any dishes ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So don't hate me yet, I promise that all of this is necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you liked the first chapter, critic is very welcome. I promise Louis is not gonna be mean the whole time and there is a huge twist coming


End file.
